


Behind Stage and Off Screen

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Action, Actor - Freeform, Angst, Dark, Drama, Emo, Fantasy, Fiction, Goth - Freeform, Mystery, Other, Poetry, Theater - Freeform, actress, charade - Freeform, movie, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Stage and Off Screen

I want a bow. I want an out.

I don't think I'm really feeling this now.

The scenes are too long. The actor's pay is overdue. Another night of drama and wasting on cue.

I want a bow. I want an out.

I'm not feeling this right now.

Make-up is an art. The first step in the masquerade of deception. Who we aren't versus who we are, could be, the truer reflection.

I want a bow. I want an out.

I'm not feeling this right now.

And so we dance on the obtrusive side of the pin. Giving out. Giving in. Everytime we breathe it's sin. Intimidating and intimate.

I want a bow. I want an out.

I'm not feeling this now.


End file.
